


Seelen in Aufruhr

by Rei



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, crowley ist sehr romantisch, geschichte in der geschichte, i dig it, ich wünschte arjun x clarence wäre eine fandom, tief drin, zu viel meta, zu viel popkultur, zu wenig oscar wilde
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/pseuds/Rei
Summary: Crowley interessiert sich übermäßig für eine gefühlvolle Liebesgeschichte aus dem 19. Jahrhundert. Aziraphale ist das höchst suspekt.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Seelen in Aufruhr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ciremme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciremme/gifts).



> Mein erstes Mal Good Omens. Hat Spaß gemacht!  
> Warnung: Tonnenweise popkulturelle Anspielungen, über das 19., 20. und 21. Jahrhundert hinweg.

„Entschuldigung…“ Die drei Mädchen kicherten im Gleichtakt. Sie trugen Schuluniformen mit viel zu kurzen Röcken für das feuchtkalte Oktoberwetter und hatten beinah identische Frisuren. Die Brünette in der Mitte, offensichtlich die Rädelsführerin, wagte sich einen Schritt nach vorne. „Haben Sie ein Regal für… homoerotische Literatur?“ Sie schaffte es, das Wort hervorzubringen ohne zu erröten. Nur ihre beiden Freundinnen kicherten noch mehr. Keine von ihnen konnte älter als 14 sein. 

„Bitte was?“ erwiderte Aziraphale steif. Hatte er sich _dafür_ etwa erhoben? Hatte er sich dafür von guter Konversation und einem Glas Wein entfernt? 

„Na ja, LGBT-Zeug?“ Sie wedelte mit den Händen, als gäbe es eine Möglichkeit das mit Gesten besser zu umschreiben als Worte es vermochten. „Schwule oder lesbische Literatur?“ 

Er blähte die Nasenflügel und schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf. „Wir sind hier nach Jahrhunderten sortiert und teilweise nach Jahrzehnten. Sucht ihr Sturm und Drang? Romantik? Naturalismus? Wir haben auch…“ 

Sie unterbrach ihn rüde. „Haben Sie _Seelen in Aufruhr_?“ 

Auch das noch!  
Aziraphale hob erst die Augenbrauen, schürzte die Lippen und holte dann tief Luft. Er wagte es nicht, hinter sich zu blicken, wo sich Crowley sicherlich kurz davor in haltloses – und höchst unangemessenes! – Gelächter auszubrechen. „Wir sind im Besitz einer äußerst wertvollen Erstausgabe!“ brachte er schließlich hervor. Der Kronleuchter über ihm bebte ein wenig. „Die kostet jedoch fast 10.000£ und dürftet damit nicht in eurem Preisrahmen liegen!“ 

„Wir wollen ja auch keine Erstausgabe“, erwiderte die Brünette. „Die ganz normale Ausgabe tut es auch.“ 

„Und außerdem stünde sie _NICHT_ in der homoerotischen Ecke! Das ist ein klassisches Werk über… über Wertvorstellungen und Menschlichkeit und… Ich fürchte, da kann ich euch nicht weiterhelfen!“ Aziraphale richtete sich zu seiner vollen (nicht sonderlich beachtenswerten Größe auf) und sehnte sich nach einem flammenden Schwert, um die Horden der Ungläubigen in Erschrecken und Verzückung zu versetzen. Oder sie zumindest dazu zu bringen, seinen Buchladen in Ruhe zu lassen. „Wendet euch doch an diesen Amazonas“, konnte er sich nicht verkneifen ihnen nachzurufen. 

„Amazon“, korrigierte Crowley, als Aziraphale zurück in den hinteren Teil des Ladens kam. „Und du weißt schon, dass der von unserer Seite geleitet wird?“ Er nippte delikat an seinem Glas Rotwein. Um seine Lippen zuckte es. 

„Es ist mir ganz egal, wo sie es herbekommen, aber nicht von mir! _Erotikabteilung!_ “ Ihm fehlten die Worte. Wobei sie ihm eigentlich nicht fehlten, sondern die menschliche Sprache nur das Ausmaß von Empörung und Entrüstung nicht wiederzugeben vermochte, dass er bei diesem Thema empfand. „Sie wollen das Buch sowieso nur lesen wegen dieser… dieser _Serie_!“ Er sprach das Wort Serie aus, als meine er _Pestilenz_ , und verzog auch genauso angewidert das Gesicht. 

Crowleys Augenbrauen kletterten in die Höhe, erst die rechte und dann die linke, in schöner Symmetrie. Er konnte das, und zwar auf eine unverschämt nachlässige und herausfordernde Art, die Aziraphale schon im siebten Jahrhundert höchst impertinent gefunden hatte. (Und die er heimlich versucht hatte im Spiegel zu imitieren. Aber seine Gesichtsmuskeln schienen für diese Art von Akrobatik nicht gemacht worden zu sein.)  
„Ich bin überrascht und erfreut, dass du etwas von aktueller Popkultur mitbekommst“, rief Crowley angetan. „Du hast tatsächlich von einer Serie gehört, die nicht aus der Zeit des Stummfilms stammt! Hast du sie etwa…“ Er schlug in einer theatralischen Darbietung, die Aziraphale vorkam wie eine infame Parodie auf seiner selbst, die Hände vor der Brust zusammen „… gar _gesehen_?!“

Aziraphale warf ihm einen ungnädigen Blick zu. „Natürlich nicht!“

„Solltest du vielleicht.“ Crowley entblößte wölfische Zähne und zeigte beim Lächeln seine gespaltene Zunge. „Sie ist angeblich sssso gut, dass da unten alle wie gebannt vorm Fernseher hängen. Jeden Freitagabend. Und es klingt als sei das Buch ein frühes Werk von Oscar Wilde.“ 

Der Fernseher war laut ihm ‚ _die beste Erfindung, die die da unten je gemacht hatten_ ‘. Vielleicht nach der Rockmusik und Vivaldi, das schwankte bei Crowley je nachdem was grade lief. 

Aziraphale rieb sich über die Schläfe. „Nein, danke“, erwiderte er steif. „Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn wir das Thema nun wechseln könnten. Ich kann dir versichern, dass Mr. Wilde es nicht geschrieben hat.“ 

Crowley betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Ich vergesse immer, dass du Oscar persönlich kanntest.“

„Mr. Wilde war ein sehr viel netterer Mensch als seine Bonmots vermuten lassen“, erwiderte Aziraphale steif. „Und das wüsstest du, wenn du nicht das gesamte Jahrhundert verschlafen hättest.“

„Das wirst du mir noch ewig vorhalten. Ich dachte ehrlich, dass nach Napoleon nichts aufregendes mehr kommen würde!“

  
-

_“Die schönsten Romanze seit Jane Austen.“  
The Guardian _

_„Homoerotischer Klassiker erstmals unzensiert verfilmt. Speerspitze der schwulen Agenda??“  
The Daily Mail_

_„Transsexuelle Aliens lesen „Seelen in Aufruhr“ berichtet NASA“  
The Sun_

-  


Aus unerfindlichen Gründen interessierte sich Crowley nach diesem Gespräch für _Seelen in Aufruhr_ mehr als für jedes andere Buch.  
Vielleicht weil es das erste Buch in der Geschichte der Menschheit war, über das Aziraphale _NICHT_ reden wollte. Dabei war normalerweise immer Crowley derjenige, der gerne mal über was anderes geredet hätte als Bücher.

Das sollte nicht heißen, dass Crowley nicht las. Dämonen sind dafür bekannt, dass sie ein gutes Buch hin und wieder durchaus zu schätzen wissen, insbesondere das Buch der Offenbarung, und generell alle Stellen in der Bibel, in denen gemordet und gebrandschatzt wird oder wo Leute ihre eigene Schwiegertochter heiraten, nachdem diese sich als Prostituierte ausgegeben hatte, um sie in einem Bordell zu verführen. (Genesis 38. Ein anhaltender Klassiker.) 

Crowleys größter literarischer Erfolg war es gewesen ein Buch namens _50 Shades of Grey_ an die Spitze der Beststellerlisten zu katapultieren, was ihn wochenlang phantastisch mit wütenden Diskussionen im Internet unterhalten hatte. In seinen Augen war das Buch ziemlich zahm und langweilig, und ehrlich, niemand der die Bibel kannte, hätte sich über diesen denkbar unspektakulären Sex aufregen können. Aber die da unten hatten es für einen guten Coup gehalten, um die _Agenda des Bösen_ voranzutreiben. 

Seine Vorstellung von der _Agenda des Bösen_ war nach der Apokalypse ziemlich schwammig geworden. Aber er hatte das vage Gefühl, dass es allen Seiten so ging. Was machte man denn jetzt, wo das Ende aller Zeiten abgewendet war und das Leben einfach so weiterging? Da konnte man Leute auch über schlecht geschriebene Erotik streiten lassen.  
Wenn du nicht mehr weiterweißt, gründe einen Arbeitskreis, sagte einst ein kluger Dämon. Und daher gab es eben nun die _Agenda des Bösen_. Mit Quartalszielen. 

Vielleicht machte es also absolut Sinn sich dieses Buch einmal anzusehen, was Aziraphale so wenig thematisieren wollte. 

Normalerweise war eher Musik seine Domäne. Aber da war aktuell so wenig Spannendes los, seit Freddie gestorben war, dass es sich vielleicht doch lohnte mal wieder einen Blick in das zeitgenössische literarische Geschehen zu werfen.  
Also besorgte er sich eine Kopie von _Seelen in Aufruhr_ in einem kleinen unauffälligen Buchladen, der von einer kleinen alten Dame geleitet wurde. Und er las es einmal von vorne nach hinten durch. Dann nochmal von hinten nach vorne, zwecks Durchsicht möglicher satanischer Botschaften. Und noch einmal in korrekter Reihenfolge. 

Danach streamte er die Folgen der Serie, die bisher erschienen waren – befand das Buch als eindeutig überlegen – und ging zurück zu dem kleinen unauffälligen Buchladen.  
Die kleine, alte Dame war alleine dort und las vertieft in einer Zeitung. Ihr Haar war zu einem weißen Dutt aufgesteckt und sie sah geduldig und freundlich aus. Genau die Person, die er brauchte. 

„Wunderschöner Tag, nicht wahr?“ Crowley stützte einen Ellbogen auf der Theke ab und schenkte ihr sein breitestes Lächeln. „Ich hätte da ein paar Fragen…“

-

_„Es hätte von mir sein können.“  
Oscar Wilde._

_„Lies das!“  
Vita Sackville-West an Virginia Wolf._

_„Ohne dieses Buch würde es ‘Maurice’ nicht geben.“  
E.M. Forster_

_“Schwuler als ein Berliner Nachtlokal in den Zwanzigern.“  
Christopher Isherwood_

-  


„Kannst du glauben, dass das Buch 1891 veröffentlicht worden?“ fragte Crowley.

Aziraphale blickte von seiner Tätigkeit auf (Bücher abzustauben), sah was Crowley in der Hand hielt, erbleichte und räusperte sich hastig. „Ich kann es nicht nur glauben, ich _weiß_ es“, erwiderte er steif. „Wenn DU das 19. Jahrhundert nicht verschlafen hättest, wüsstest du es auch.“

Crowley wedelte mit der 1983er Ausgabe von _Seelen in Aufruhr_ (die älteste, die er hatte auftreiben können) und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Aber hast du es mal _gelesen_?“ 

Aziraphale gab ein unverbindliches Geräusch von sich. „Ist schon ewig her“, erwiderte er schließlich. „Ich kann mich kaum noch daran erinnern.“ 

„Es gab nur eine einzelne Auflage 1891, dann ist es in den 1920ern von der Bloomsbury Gruppe wieder ausgegraben worden, und geriet dann in Vergessenheit bis in die späten Sechziger. Über den Autor ist auch rein gar nichts zu erfahren.“ 

„Du hast…? Woher weißt du das?“ Misstrauisch sah Aziraphale ihn an. 

„Ich habe meine Quellen“, erwiderte Crowley sinister. (Die kleine, weißhaarige, alte Dame war wirklich extrem hilfreich und sehr gut informiert gewesen.) „Es ist für die damalige Zeit unglaublich modern. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass das keiner von _uns_ gewesen sein soll. So viele Menschen haben gegen dieses Buch geklagt!“ All der Wirbel und das Chaos, das dieses Buch ausgelöst hatte, bis es in den frühen 2000ern endgültig Kultstatus erreicht hatte. Die _Agenda des Bösen_ hätte sich diesen Erfolg zu gerne an den Hut gesteckt. „Es geht um den unehelichen Sohn eines britischen Adeligen und den Sohn eines indischen Maharadschas. Die sich ineinander verlieben. 1891.“ 

„Die zueinander finden!“ korrigierte Aziraphale. „Es ist nicht körperlich, es ist… ihre Seelen… das steht doch im Titel! Es ist _nicht…!_ “ 

Crowley gab ein Geräusch von sich, das irgendwo zwischen Schnauben und Zischen lag. „Es ist homoerotischer als alles was Oscar je geschrieben hat, und das war nun definitiv einer von uns…“

Aziraphale schnappte empört nach Luft. „Mr. Wilde war einer von uns! Alles andere ist … Rufmord! Verleumdung! Unerhört…!“ 

„… und es ist absolut anti-imperialistisch. Und das am Ende des 19 Jahrhunderts. Auf dem Höhepunkt des britischen Empiressss.“ Crowley zischte beeindruckt. „Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du mir nicht schon viel früher von diesem Buch erzählt hast. Du erzählst mir sonst ständig von Büchern, die ich gelesen haben müsste.“ Und weigerte sich dann sie ihm auszuleihen, aber das stand auf einem gänzlich anderen Blatt. 

Aziraphale staubte seine Erstausgabe von „Jane Eyre“ so ausgiebig und gründlich ab, dass es einen Augenblick dauerte, bis er antwortete. „Es ist einfach ein missverstandenes Buch. Und so gut ist es auch wieder nicht.“ 

„Nun, es ist nicht Wilde.“ 

„Nein. Definitiv nicht. Und auch nicht Austen oder Bronte. Es ist… dilettantisch.“ 

„Harsch.“ 

Aziraphale zuckte in einer kühlen Gleichgültigkeit die Schultern, die gänzlich uncharakteristisch für ihn war. „Es ist ein uraltes Buch, was nur wiederbelebt wurde durch eine gänzlich unangemessene Serie. Es lohnt sich nicht weiter darüber zu sprechen. Es wird genauso wieder in der Versenkung geraten wie nach den letzten Zwanzigern.“ 

Crowley nahm die Sonnenbrille ab. „Du weißt es noch nicht.“ 

„Was weiß ich nicht?“ 

„Wow, deine aktuellen Nachrichten sind immer noch aus den fünfziger Jahren, oder? Hast du kein Twitter?“ 

„ _Was_ weiß ich nicht?“

„Die geplante Fortsetzung. Das steht doch in allen Medien.“ 

Aziraphale wirbelte so schnell herum, dass er den Staubwedel fallen ließ. „WA-? Fortsetzung? Was für eine Fortsetzung?“

Crowley rotierte seine Sonnenbrille elegant über den Zeigefinger. „Sie suchen jemanden, der eine Fortsetzung schreibt für den Roman. Die Rechte sind doch lange abgelaufen. Wie bei „Vom Winde verweht“, weißt du, als…“

„Darüber sprechen wir nicht! Das Buch existiert nicht!“ 

„Entschuldige. Wie damals bei dem Buch-was-nicht-genannt-werden-darf.“ 

„Was denn für eine Fortsetzung?“ Fassungslos sah Aziraphale ihn an. „Und wieso? Worüber?“ 

„Das Ende.“ 

„Was stimmt denn nicht mit dem Ende?“ 

_Seelen in Aufruhr_ – und dazu muss ein bisschen ausgeholt werden – war notorisch für sein offenes Ende. Die letzte Szene hörte empörenderweise sogar mitten im Satz auf!  
(Damals konnte man das noch so machen, hatte die weißhaarige Dame – Edna – bemerkt. Damals hätten die Lektoren und die Verlage das noch nicht so genau genommen.) 

Clarence – der von seinem finsteren Onkel Roger in den Burenkrieg geschickt wird – wird von britischen Soldaten in die Wüste geschleppt, wo er hingerichtet werden soll wegen Landesverrat. (Sie hatten seine Briefe an Arjun abgefangen, wo er ihm anvertraut wo die britischen Truppen stationiert wurden.)

Arjun – der Sohn des Maharadschas - hat sich von seiner Familie losgesagt, ist ihm nach Südafrika nachgereist und erfährt dort was mit Clarence passieren soll.  
Die letzte Szene endet mit seinem dramatischen Schwur Clarence wiederzufinden und seinem Aufbruch in die Wüste.  
Es gab keinen Epilog, kein Nachwort. Niemand wusste ob es ihm gelingen würde oder nicht, ob sie sich jemals wiedersehen würde oder ob sie beide gar am Ende starben. 

Der inzwischen berühmt gewordene letzte Satz endete mit den Worten „ _und so ging er immer weiter geradeaus; Clarence‘ Bild in seinem Herzen, trat er hinein in das gleißende Licht, nicht wissend…_ “

  
-

_„Als ob der Autor mitten im Satz seinen Stift fallen gelassen hat, aufgesprungen ist, ins Bad gerannt ist, und so lange auf der Toilette saß, bis er den Plot vergessen hat und die Tatsache, dass er Autor ist und da ein unfertiges Manuskript vor ihm liegt!“  
John Oliver_

_„What – the – FUCK is THIS ENDING…?!“  
Kommentar bei Goodreads_

-  


„Es gibt sogar ein Meme“, erzählte Crowley begeistert.

„Was ist ein Meme?“ 

Kommentarlos zückte Crowley sein Handy – dass seit fünfhundertsiebenundachtzig Tagen nicht mehr aufgeladen worden war und dass noch nie eine SIM-Karte beinhaltet hatte, aber das all diesen Dingen zum Trotz wundervoll lief und niemals Updates durchlaufen ließ – und sagte: „Zeig mir die besten Memes zu _Seelen in Aufruhr_!“  
Sein Handy hatte keine Spracherkennung, aber niemand hatte es je gewagt das Crowley zu sagen. 

„Ich verstehe das nicht“, sagte Aziraphale verzweifelt und scrollte durch die Seite. „Das sind lauter abgebrochene Sätze. Keiner davon macht…“ Er brach ab. „Oh“, sagte er. „ _Oh!_ “ Eine seltene Empörung machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Sie machen sich darüber lustig!“ 

„Es ist eher eine Hommage. Sie lieben es“, versicherte Crowley. „Es hat einen ganzen Trend bei den Schulkindern ausgelöst, dass sie ihren letzten Satz bei Schulaufsätzen unbeendet lassen. Es ist ein Ding.“ 

„Allmächtiger“, sagte Aziraphale hilflos. 

„Auf jeden Fall will alle Welt einen zweiten Band. Die Geschichte ist doch noch nicht zu Ende.“ 

„Wieso ist sie nicht zu Ende? Zwei Seelen … zwei Menschen …. lernen sich kennen und finden sich, die Umstände sind widrig und … er zieht am Ende in die Wüste… wie Moses… das ist doch ein absolut akzeptables Ende. Das war in der Bibel auch schon akzeptabel. Wieso erkennt niemand die Metaebene… das ist doch…“ 

„Aber alle wollen, dass sie sich kriegen. Alle sind scharf darauf, dass Arjun ihn findet und rettet und dass sie sich dann endlich zu ihren unausgesprochenen Gefühlen bekennen. Dass Clarence ihm in die Arme sinkt.“ Crowley machte es vor, wobei er abwechselnd den hinsinkenden Clarence und den auffangenden Arjun spielte, einen begeisterter als den anderen. 

„Es gibt keine unausgesprochenen Gefühle!“ 

„So oder so suchen sie jemanden der die Fortsetzung dazu schreibt. Man kann bis Ende November noch eine Zusammenfassung und ein paar Schriftproben einreichen. An Weihnachten geben sie den Gewinner bekannt. Ungefähr eine Millionen Fangirls reißen sich grade darum.“ 

„Fangirls?“ 

„Wo lebst du denn? Das Buch ist wahnsinnig populär bei Damen zwischen 15 und 45. Ich glaube, es gab da neulich schon einen Wettbewerb wo man Ideen für ein Weihnachtsspecial einreichen durfte. ‚ _Es war einmal im Winter…_ ‘ Sie verbringen doch ihr erstes Weihnachten gemeinsam in Oxford, wenn du dich erinnerst. Also, Arjun und Clarence. Sie treffen sich in der Bibliothek. Und erst streiten sie sich und am Ende trinken sie zusammen Wein und lesen sich Gedichte vor.“ 

„Ja“, erwiderte Aziraphale matt. Und dann: „Entschuldige mich bitte, ich… ich muss noch eine ganze seltene Erstausgabe abholen.“

  
-

_“Queerbaiting in klassischer Literatur??“  
Tumblruser Arjunfangirl96_

_“Das gleißende Licht – symbolisch für die Selbsterkenntnis und das Coming out.“  
Essay auf Livejournal von Arjencelover_

-

Aufgrund äußerer Umstände war Aziraphale die nächsten Wochen über sehr beschäftigt. Im Dezember benahmen sich Menschen häufig sehr seltsam – seltsamer als sonst – und benötigten seiner Erfahrung nach sehr viel spirituelle Führung und häufig einen sanften Schubs in die richtige Richtung. Er half in einer Suppenküche und in einem Tierheim und inspirierte einen Weihnachtsmann in der Krise dazu Geschenke auf einer Kinderstation im Krankenhaus zu verteilen. Und er tat alles, wirklich alles, um nicht weiter über _Seelen in Aufruhr_ nachdenken zu müssen.

Was sich als äußerst herausfordernd gestaltete, denn aufgrund der vermaledeiten Serie und dieses unglückseligen Wettbewerbs waren die Bilder der beiden Schauspieler _überall_! Es war unmöglich ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sogar er als übernatürliches Wesen hatte da Schwierigkeiten.  
Die beiden Schauspieler - ein gutaussehender junger Inder und ein rothaariger Brite, dem man die Haare schwarz gefärbt hatte – befanden sich auf sämtlichen Plakaten, an Haltestellen, auf Bussen und auf Häuserwänden. Und immerzu sahen sie so… so … intim miteinander aus.  
Er konnte gar nicht hinsehen. 

Erst an Heiligabend schaffte er es wieder eine Verabredung mit Crowley einzuhalten.  
Seit dem späten 17. Jahrhundert trafen sie sich regelmäßig an Heiligabend auf ein gemeinsames Abendessen, da waren auf beiden Seiten genug Kollegen im Einsatz waren, so dass ihr Ausfall nicht weiter auffiel.  
Es schneite und kalte, weiße Flocken wirbelten herein, als er Crowley die Tür öffnete. 

Crowley trug einen schwarzen Mantel und hatte seine Haare in einen ordentlichen Seitenscheitel gekämmt. Außerdem trug er ein dick verpacktes Geschenk unter dem Arm. Er nahm die Sonnenbrille ab, sobald er über die Schwelle getreten war.  
Er sagte nicht Guten Abend und nicht Frohe Weihnachten, was sogar für einen Dämon ausgesprochen schlechte Manieren waren. „Rate“, sagte er. 

„Rate was?“ fragte Aziraphale als er ihm den Mantel abnahm und ihm ein Glas Wein reichte. 

„Rate, wasss ich gemacht habe!“ Er war so aufgeregt, dass er zischte. 

„Du siehst aus wie eine Katze, die Sahne gestohlen hat“, sagte Aziraphale beunruhigt. „Das ist bei einem Dämon nie ein gutes Zeichen. Auf was muss ich mich einstellen? Blutregen? Heuschrecken und Frösche? Missernten und…“

„Ich habe es eingereicht!“ platzte es aus Crowley hinaus. 

Aziraphale blinzelte überrascht und schenkte sich noch mehr Wein nach. „Den Beförderungsantrag zum _Chaos, Unruhe und Panik-Filialleiter für Südengland_? Aber du hast doch gesagt, dass dir das die ganzen Wochenenden zerschießt und dass du dann nicht mehr so viel in London sein kannst. Hatten wir nicht besprochen, dass…“

„Nein, nein, nein, nein! Seelen! Aufruhr! Die Fortsetzung! Ich habe es eingereicht!“ 

Aziraphale öffnete den Mund und klappte ihn gleich wieder zu. „Was“, sagte er. Seine Lippen wurden schmal. 

„Ich habe etwas geschrieben, es ist einfach so aus mir rausgesprudelt, ich schwöre es. Und dann konnte ich nicht mehr aufhören.“ (Genauer gesagt hatte er zehn Tage durchgeschrieben, Dämonen brauchen bekanntlich nur alle dreiundsiebzig Tage zwanzig Minuten Schlaf.) „Ich habe ein Exposé und alles und ich habe es vorhin eingeschickt. Die Idee kam mir ganz plötzlich, als du Moses sagtest und Wüste. Sag was!“ 

Aziraphale starrte ihn an. Er blinzelte nicht. 

„Sag was?“ wiederholte Crowley etwas verunsichert. 

„Nein.“

„… nein?“ 

„Nein!“ Aziraphale sprang so heftig auf, dass der Rotwein überschwappte und sich auf der weißen Tischdecke verteilte wie Blut. 

„Wieso nein?“ 

„Das… das geht nicht! Das kannst du nicht machen!“ 

Crowley macht die Sache mit den Augenbrauen. Erst die Rechte, dann die Linke. „Entschuldige bitte? Nur weil ich kein Oscar Wilde bin, heißt das doch nicht, dass ich keine Geschichte…“ 

„Nein!“

„Soll ich dir nicht erstmal erzählen, um was es geht? Ich habe mir ganz viele Gedanken dazu gemacht und ich glaube…“ 

„Du wirst es in ein Machwerk verwandeln! In ein Monster aus Perversion! In eine Parodie seiner selbst!“ 

Crowley sah verletzt aus. „Ich werde seinem wahren Kern auf die Spur kommen. Und die Liebesgeschichte…“ 

„Zum letzten Mal, _ES IST NICHT_ homoerotisch!“ explodierte Aziraphale. Das Bücherregal hinter ihm bebte. Er atmete schwer. „Du wirst alles kaputt machen! Es ist … es ist missverstanden und es ist …“ 

„Verzweifelt“, sagte Crowley. 

Aziraphale hielt inne. 

Als er merkte, dass er ihn endlich reden ließ, sprach Crowley eilig weiter. „Es geht um die eine verzweifelte Sehnsucht nach der Verbindung mit einer verwandten Seele. Richtig?“ 

Aziraphale sagte nichts, aber er widersprach auch nicht.  
Rotwein tropfte das Tischtuch entlang auf den Boden. Es sah brutal aus, und er fühlte sich, als hätte es einen Mord gegeben, dessen Opfer noch nicht festgestellt worden war. 

„Und als Arjun diese verwandte Seele endlich, _endlich_ findet, ist es ausgerechnet einer der Unterdrücker, ein verhasster Brite. Ein reicher, weißer Typ aus der Oberschicht, aus dem Land, das sein Volk bluten und leiden lässt. Der letzte Mensch auf der Welt, mit dem er sich verbunden fühlen will. Aber sie sind beide Außenseiter in Oxford. Arjun, weil er ein Inder ist und Clarence, weil er ein Bastard ist. Sie … sie verstehen sich einfach. Wieso sollen sie dem einzigen anderen Menschen aus dem Weg gehen, der sie versteht? Das… das würde doch keinen Sinn machen.“ 

Aziraphale nickte. Seine Kehle war plötzlich sehr trocken. Er fühlte sich unfähig etwas dazu zu sagen, hatte Crowley doch schon viel mehr gesagt, als er für möglich gehalten hatte. 

„Ich weiß“, sagte Crowley, als es sei sein Schweigen eine Aussage gewesen. „Ich weiß. Es klingt sehr verzweifelt. Als ob der Autor sehr lange auf seinen Seelengefährten gewartet hätte. Aber man liest es doch wirklich in jeder Zeile. Und dann ist es ausgerechnet Clarence.“ 

„Ausgerechnet Clarence.“ 

„Na ja. Clarence ist ja nicht nur… böse“, sagte Crowley schließlich. Er klang zaghaft. Hoffnungsvoll. „Für einen der imperialistischen Unterdrücker wenigstens. Dafür ist er doch gar kein so übler Kerl. Nicht wahr?“ 

Clarence mit seinen grünen Augen und schwarzen Haaren und dem leichten Lispeln. Clarence mit seinem beißenden Humor, seiner Wissbegier und dem sanften, weichen Kern tief im Inneren. 

„Nein“, erwiderte Aziraphale und starrte entschlossen auf den Boden. „Dafür, dass er ein Brite ist, ist er eigentlich ganz… ja.“ 

„Ja?“ Crowley atmete ihn aus. „Ja.“ 

Aziraphale wandte sich ab und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Entschuldige“, sagte er. „Ich war… das war sehr unhöflich. Ich wollte nicht… ich bitte um Entschuldigung.“ 

„Entschuldigung angenommen“, sagte Crowley. „Dafür, dass du das Buch gar nicht magst, geht es dir ziemlich nah. Guckst du etwa doch heimlich die Serie? Du solltest dich nicht dafür schämen, wenn dir etwas gefällt, was…“ Seine Stimme erstarb. „Warte“, sagte er. 

Aziraphale zuckte zusammen und schloss die Augen.

-

_“Arjun x Clarence, hurt/comfort, Missverständnisse, clarence is a big softie, arjun has a diploma in badassness, der burenkrieg war ein clusterfuck, very soft bdsm, die beiden reden immer aneinander vorbei, soulmates!!!1!, anti-imperialistisch, arjun is a feminist, clarence‘ uncle is an asshole, arjun needs a hug, clarence needs a hug, sex and lots of enthusiastic consent, werden sie endlich über ihre Gefühle reden???, man weiß es nicht“  
Tags der populärsten Arjence-Fanfic auf AO3_

-  


„Du warst es, nicht wahr?“ sagte Crowley langsam und ungläubig. „Es ist … _dein_ Buch. DU hast es geschrieben!“

Aziraphale seufzte tief. Das war so gut wie ein Bekenntnis. 

Crowley stieß einen langen und höchst gotteslästerlichen Fluch aus. Er starrte ihn an. „Ich dachte Engel lügen nicht!“ 

„Ich habe nie gelogen!“ protestierte Aziraphale sofort. „Es hat mich nie jemand direkt gefragt ob ich… der Autor dieses Werks bin!“ Er klang gequält. 

„Oh mein G-…! Gaul!“ Crowley ließ sich auf der Kante des Schreibtisches nieder und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Wo war ich zu der Zeit?“

„Du hast _geschlafen!_ “ 

„Ach ja.“  
Der Engel hatte einen homoerotischen Roman geschrieben.  
Im 19. Jahrhundert.  
Crowley verschränkte die Arme und versuchte so zu wirken, als habe er das alles kommen gesehen und sei von nichts überrascht. Diesen Gesichtsausdruck praktizierte er seit dreitausend Jahren und er hatte bisher ziemlich viel Übung darin. „Das klingt nach einer Geschichte, die ich unbedingt hören muss. Wie um aller Welt ist es dazu gekommen? Hast du eine Wette verloren?“

„Du kennst die Geschichte doch schon.“ Aziraphale winkte unwillig ab. „Eines Tages saßen Mr. Wilde und Mr. Doyle und ich beim Tee und unterhielten uns. Und dann…“ 

„Und dann schrieb Oscar _Dorian Gray_ und Arthur Conan Doyle schrieb _Sherlock Holmes_. Den Part kenne ich. Den kennt jeder. Aber du gingst auch nach Hause und du schriebst _Seelen in Aufruhr_! Ich fasse es nicht.“

„Es war eben ein sehr inspirierender Nachmittag. Es gab … Tee und Ingwerkekse.“ 

Tee. Ingwerkekse.  
Crowley war sprachlos. Und sehr beeindruckt. Sogar die Agenda des Bösen hatte das nicht auf dem Schirm gehabt, da war er ganz sicher. 

„Es ähm… es sollte eigentlich _Arjun und Clarence_ heißen“, vertraute Aziraphale ihm an. „Aber mein Verlag meinte, ein indischer Name im Titel könnte potentielle Leser abschrecken. Ich weiß. Ich bin auch zusammengezuckt. Aber so waren die Menschen damals drauf. Und außerdem wollten sie, dass Clarence eine Verlobte hat. Namens Lydia.“ 

„Lydia. Soso.“

„Sie wurde auch reineditiert. Von einem Lektor. Aber sie… äh verschwand vor dem Druck der Erstausgabe aus dem Text. Erstaunlich. Wirklich.“

„Ganz und gar“, sagte Crowley. Und dann: „Du hast Arjun erfunden. Und du hast _Clarence_ erfunden.“ 

„Ich… nun… ich bin sicher, dass Mr. Wilde maßgeblich dazu beigetragen hat. Er hat mich ermutigt. Er sagte…“ Er machte eine Handbewegung. „Es war ursprünglich eine Metapher, verstehst du? Sie sind nicht wirklich Menschen. Sie sind mehr … Einheiten. Symbole. Sie sind … nun, sie stehen für eine Sache. Ein Thema. Es geht um... Menschlichkeit. Und um Einsamkeit. Und…“

„Du hast Clarence erfunden“, sagte Crowley noch einmal. „Für Arjun.“ 

„Für die Geschichte, meinst du.“ 

„Ja. Natürlich. Das meinte ich.“  
Er fühlte sich ein wenig seltsam, ohne benennen zu können wieso. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob die Apokalypse noch einmal losgehen würde. Als ob etwas Großes sich um ihn herum zusammen braute. Als ob eine Tür sich öffnete und eine andere schloss. Aber es war auch ein seltsam leises, unauffälliges Gefühl. Etwas, was viel zu klein und bescheiden war, als dass man es von oben oder von unten hätte sehen können.  
Als ob es so klein und bescheiden war, dass es versteckt vor aller Augen stattfinden konnte. 

Aziraphale zupfte verlegen an seinem Ärmel, bevor er weitersprach. „Dorian Gray wurde ein Skandal und Sherlock Holmes ein riesiger Erfolg. Und mein kleines Werk ist daneben völlig untergegangen. Was auch gut so war. Es ist nicht…“ Aziraphale machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Nun, Mr. Wilde mochte es. Er hat eine sehr nette Rezension dazu geschrieben.“ 

Crowley, der diese Rezension gelesen hatte, verkniff es sich ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass Oscar Wilde im Wesentlichen gebrüllt hatte vor Lachen, dass dieses Buch es geschafft irgendwie durch die Zensur zu rutschen. Zu wissen, dass ein Engel es geschrieben hatte, erklärte das natürlich. 

Ein schrecklicher Gedanke kam ihm. „War das … war das Teil irgendeiner himmlischen Agenda? Ein Test? Ein… eine Quartalsaufgabe?“ 

„Was? Nein!“ Entsetzt sah Aziraphale ihn an. „Oh nein. Niemand weiß davon, niemand!“ Beschwörend hob er die Hände und senkte die Stimme. „Und das muss auch so bleiben, verstanden? Da oben denken sie… nun ja...“ Er errötete. 

„Dass wir es verbrochen hätten.“ 

Aziraphale nickte beschämt. 

„Du hast Clarence erfunden“, wiederholte Crowley zum dritten Mal.  
Clarence, der zum Feind gehörte, aber der gar kein so übler Kerl war.  
Er sah Aziraphale an.  
So viele Puzzlestücke fielen in seinem Kopf zusammen. 

_„…wenn du das 19. Jahrhundert nicht verschlafen hättest!“_

_„DU hast ja geschlafen!“_

„Arjun muss sehr einsam gewesen sein“, sagte er sehr vorsichtig. „In dieser fremden Welt. So… ganz allein.“ 

Aziraphale blickte zu Boden. „Hm.“ 

„Weißt du, ich kann verstehen, dass du … jemand für ihn erfunden hast.“ 

„Es geht ja nur darum, dass er einen Seelengefährten findet“, erwiderte Aziraphale rasch. „Dass Menschen das so …. missverstehen müssen. Es sind ihre Seelen, die sich berühren, nicht äh… andere Teile.“

„Natürlich.“ 

„Verstehst du?“ murmelte Aziraphale. Er blickte immer noch zu Boden, als seien die Staubflocken unter dem Bücherregal das spannendste, was er seit langem zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.  
Und Crowley dachte, dass er es auch fühlte, fühlen _musste_ , dieses kleine, unauffällige Gefühl, wie eine winzige Apokalypse, versteckt vor den Augen der Welt und vor allem was darüber und darunter lag. 

„Verrätst du mir endlich das Ende?“ fragte er atemlos. „Die ganze Zeit wollte ich wissen…“ 

„Das war das Ende.“ 

„Das ist kein Ende! Ich meine… findet Arjun ihn? Kommt er rechtzeitig? Kann er Clarence retten? Entkommen sie aus der Wüste? Und jetzt komm mir nicht mit Moses! Das hat vierzig Jahre gedauert!“ 

Aziraphale hob den Kopf. „Ich weiß, nicht wie es ausgeht.“ 

„Du weißt es nicht?“ 

„Damals habe ich es nicht gewusst. Ob sie sich jemals wiederfinden.“ 

„Aber jetzt…?“ 

Einen endlosen Augenblick lang war er still. Als er endlich antwortete spielte ein Lächeln um Aziraphales Lippen. „Ich glaube, jetzt kenne ich das Ende.“ 

„Wie geht es aus?“ 

„Oh nein. Erzähl mir deine Variante zuerst.“ 

Crowley schnaubte. Er erhob sich vom Tisch und trat auf ihn zu, angespannt wie eine Bogensehne und hoffend, dass –…


End file.
